The True Story of Rick Dockery
by ERRRRRR
Summary: Based off of Playing for Pizza, I tell the true story of Rick Dockery.


I woke up in a panic. There were people standing all around me. They were all wearing white. There was a bright light shining right in my face. Then darkness.

I woke again, but this time I was drowsy and everything seemed dark. I had no clue where I was. There was a person standing next to me, but he looked too fuzzy to determine who it was. As I laid there wondering where I was and what had happened a few more people walked into the room. I slowly became more awake and realized I was in a hospital bed. The people in the room began to talk softly to each other before approaching me.

"What's your name?" one of them asked me.

"Rick Dockery" I replied softly.

Talking out loud hurt. My head was pounding. They continued to ask me all kinds of questions, but I still didn't know why I was ere or what had happened to me. I tried to get up, but I was too weak. I soon fell back asleep.

I laid there in the hospital bed and wondered what I had done. I couldn't move my leg, but it didn't hurt, in fact, I couldn't feel it at all. I looked around the room for clues of what happened. I was about to push the call button for a nurse when a doctor walked in the room. He asked me if I was feeling any better. I told him I felt fine, but was confused why I was here. The last thing I remember was strapping up my helmet and running onto the field. My entire body was raging with energy, I was about to start in my first college football game. I remembered thinking to myself that it was just another game, just like all the others I had ever played in. I was excited, but cool and relaxed at the same time. The last thing I remember was calling the cadence, _Blue 42! Blue 42! Set! Hit!_ The ball was snapped, but was high above my head. I reached for the ball and jumped. Then black. The next thing I remember is waking up here.

The doctor told me that I had suffered a serious blow to the head and I had also broken my leg from a late hit after the play. He explained that the concussion was pretty severe, but said I should make a full recovery in a few weeks. My leg was a different story. The doctor said that I would need multiple surgeries to reconstruct my knee. His buzzer went off and he hurried out of the room. I didn't only break the bone in my leg, but tore both my MCL and ACL. It looked as though my football career came to an end.

I loved football. I have been playing football since I was eight years old. I was voted All State Quarterback of the Year two years in a row in high school. I set the record for most rushing and passing yards in a single season my senior year. I was a true freshman at a division one college and was about to start already in the second game of the season. My name was known nationwide by every football coach and fan. I was the kid everyone saw videos of strived to be like. I lived to play football. I couldn't imagine living without playing the game that I worked my whole life for. The doctor returned to the room and said I was scheduled to start my list of surgeries tomorrow.

As the many nurses prepared me for for the knife, I thought about what I would do with my life if I couldn't return to the game. I thought about dropping out of school and moving back home, but then it hit me. I was the only thing that was going to hold myself back from ever playing again. The nurses were wheeling me down the hall and told me to relax as they could hear me mumbling to myself. I decided right then at that moment that I wouldn't let this keep me from doing what I loved. The door to the surgery room swung open and they wheeled me up to the table.

"We will have you all fixed up before you know it. Now count down from ten and I'll see you when you wake up."

"Ten, nine, eight…" I was out like a light.

"Five More," Jack Screamed.

I pushed out the last five squats as fast as I could. I ignored the pain.

"Good job, way to finish strong," He reassured me.

"Thanks Jack. See you tomorrow. Same time?"

"I'll be here."

It had been a long two years, but I was doing it. I was running, jumping, and lifting weights again. In just a few more weeks I would be back to my old life playing football.

My coaches were excited to have me back on the team. I returned to a light practice and then slowly worked my way back to full pads and the starting quarterback. Most of the players on my team were happy to have me back, but there were a few that thought I didn't deserve the starting spot. I was determined to lead our team to a national championship game.

We were approaching the first game and I was ready. I had put my whole life into this sport. The team was strong and we had some real talent. This would be the year we make it happen. The year that we would prove ourselves after two consecutive losing seasons.

The game was at four o'clock tonight, but I woke up at five to get a early morning workout in. I put my headphones in and jogged down to the weight room and stretched for a few minutes, then started my mobility workout. I continued lifting until I looked up at the clock and noticed it was already seven. I hurried back up to the locker rooms and showered before team breakfast. We had eggs with eggs and more eggs. After breakfast, we loaded the bus and started on our way to the stadium. The team was silent on the bus ride. Everyone was in the zone and was ready for this game. This game would set the tone for the rest of the season.

The game started slow, but we soon pulled away from the buckhorns and put in the second string offense for the second half. I watched the second half from the sidelines feeling good about my performance, but wished I was on the field right now. I just wanted to prove that I was the best and always would be.

Late in the third quarter the second string quarterback went down, and had to helped off the field. Coach didn't think our third string quarterback was ready for some real playing time, so he put me back in. I strapped up my helmet and ran out on the field. I called the huddle and gave the first play. We went up to the line and a deep back moved up. I called and line blocking change and shifted the tight end. I yelled the cadence, then snap, the ball came flying at me. It went over my head and I turned and jumped to snatch it down. The left tackle missed his block completely and the defensive end came rushing in. I tried to make the play on my own and took off running. I turned up the sideline and was tackled by to defensive players. Everything went black.

I woke up in a room with people wearing white and a bright light in my face. I tried to speak, but my face hurt too much to talk and I couldn't feel my legs. I tried to move my legs, but the people in the room told me that I needed to relax and everything would be alright. I tried to relax, but I couldn't I needed to know what happened to me. I kept trying to move my legs, but then they put a mask over my face and I went back to sleep.

I woke up in a hospital room, surrounded by my family and doctors. They began to tell me the injuries I suffered from the game. The spoke softly and kindly, but I knew it would only be bad news. They explained that I wouldn't be able to walk anymore and that there would be no chance of ever playing football again. This was it. This was the end.


End file.
